Dean and Draco's Thigh Workout
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Dean happens upon his boyfriend while he's doing a workout. PWP.


**Title:** Dean and Draco's Thigh Workout_  
_**Pairing: **Draco/Dean  
**Rating: **NC17  
**Summary: **Dean happens upon his boyfriend while he's doing a workout.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.**  
Word Count: **~1300

* * *

When Dean got home from work he made a beeline for the bedroom. The summer was hot and his work clothes were not at all helping to keep him cool. His shirt clung to body, wet with his sweat, and his trousers felt a bit like an oven for his legs. He very purposefully avoided thinking about his feet, suffering in shoes and socks. He quickly stripped down to his pants and emptied his pockets before he tossed his clothes in the laundry. It was a relief to feel the chilled air of household temperature charms on his skin.

Now that he was not burdened with layers of clothes Dean went to replace the fluids he had lost during the day.

On his way to the kitchen Dean saw a flash of movement through the living room door. Draco must have got home before him - now that Quidditch season was over that tended to happen a lot. When he went inside he was graced with the sight of his boyfriend doing squats and kicks. He leaned on the doorframe and watched Draco sit low and then come back up to lift a leg out, his thighs and his arse flexing. Dean did not understand how Draco could tolerate working out in this heat but he was not about to question it since he got to watch Draco's toned body flexing, shirt soaked and clinging to his torso, tights hugging his arse and thighs.

Good gods, Draco's thighs. Dean could stand there and watch them all day. That was a lie. He would go absolutely mental if all he could do was watch. He decided to forgo his trip to the kitchen and simply summoned a glass, cast an _Aguamenti_ and then spelled it cold. The water did not do much for him. Dean was still hot, in fact he was getting hotter just watching Draco. He wet his lips with another sip and swallowed as he watched Draco's thighs clench; he was doing deep squats now and Dean felt his mouth go dry.

Dean's fingers itched to touch sweat-covered skin and palm Draco's arse and thighs. His cock wanted friction and pressure, already heavy, aching and straining against his pants. He downed what little was left of his water and put the glass somewhere he hopefully would not kick it over later. Dean licked his lips and shoved his pants to the floor before walking up behind Draco and wrapping an arm around him. Draco started and twisted to look at him, pulling the earbuds from his ears, as Dean widened his stance and pressed his cock against Draco's arse.

"You fucking frightened me," Draco said, annoyed. His hand moved to cover the one Dean had around his waist regardless.

"Sorry," he said, amused. Dean sunk down and pulled Draco with him, resuming the squats and kissing Draco's nape in apology.

"_Mmm_," Draco hummed, his body close enough to Dean that Dean could feel his arse flexing. He reached a hand back to Dean's arse and Dean spelled Draco's tights off. He was not wearing anything underneath. "I take it you've been watching for a while."

"How can you tell?" he asked, as he ran his free hand down the top of Draco's thigh.

"Aside from your erection you mean?" Draco teased. He was still squatting with Dean, slow and deliberate, his arse clenching tight when they rose. He shivered as Dean's hand ran slowly up his inner thigh.

"I reckon that did give me away," he said, gliding his hand up Draco's torso and pulling the shirt with it. He pulled the front up and over Draco's head so that it bunched across his back.

"Without a doubt," Draco said, stopping and turning to face Dean. He kissed him and murmured against his lips, "Bedroom."

Draco stripped the iPod armband off and then tossed it on the couch. He stroked his cock as he watched Dean and walked backwards out of the room. Dean moaned and followed after Draco, pressing him against the wall and snogging him when he caught up to him, tongue darting into Draco's mouth and hands grabbing his arse. Dean bent his knees and then hoisted Draco up, strong legs wrapping around his waist as Draco held onto him. It took them a while to move off of the wall but they managed it somehow.

"Okay, give me a second to actually get us into bedroom, yeah?" Dean asked, walking down the hall. "As much as I love to snog you, I'd rather us not fall."

"Yes, because Circe knows that if you drop me I am going hex your arse," Draco said, running a hand down the back of Dean's head.

Once Dean got them to the bedroom Draco unwound his legs and climbed into the bed. Dean licked his lips and climbed in after Draco. He spread Draco's legs apart and groped at his thighs, massaging them, caressing them and feeling the weight of the muscles in his hands. He kissed, and he licked and he nipped them on the inside and on the back. He sucked at that spot he knew made Draco tingle all over, gliding his tongue over hot, salty skin. He kissed at the marks he left and he held tightly onto Draco to minimize his squirming.

"Dean, for fucks sake," Draco complained. "You're driving me absolutely mental here."

"All right," he said, giving one of Draco's thighs a final nip. "Spoil my fun."

Dean went further up the bed and straddled Draco's hips, back facing him.

"Thank you," Draco said, palming Dean arse cheeks as he brought his legs together and bent his knees.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, positioning his cock between Draco's thighs.

He pushed Draco's knees more tightly together and hummed when he felt muscles tighten around him. Dean rocked his hips and fucked Draco's thighs. Underneath him Draco curled his hips, cock rubbing along Dean's perineum and occasionally brushing his arsehole. Dean ran his hands up the sides of Draco's thighs and bucked atop him, moaning at the way they clenched with every upwards curl of Draco's hips. He gasped as a hand came down on his arse, smacking louder than his hips against Draco's legs, and he bucked harder and faster. Draco stilled underneath him but mercifully pressed his knees together more tightly, increasing the pressure around Dean's cock. Hands ran over his thighs and up his back, down to his arse, a finger teasing at his hole and making him shiver.

Dean moaned as he felt his orgasm building, his hands travelling to the backs of Draco's thighs and squeezing them as sensation built up inside of him. His body was on fire, everywhere burned, sweat ran hot down his skin. When Draco nudged at his entrance he was undone, bucking and mewling, his cock popping out from between Draco's thighs and pulsing all over them. He quickly grabbed hold of himself and wanked the rest of the way through his orgasm By the time he came down from it Draco's was rutting and pulsing underneath him, a hot wetness pumping onto his arse as Draco's bucking hips spread the mess underneath him. Dean barely had the coherency to rock his hips and help Draco out.

"We should shower," Draco said, when Dean lay beside him. "I'm covered in our spunk and I want to hold you."

"What's stopping you?" Dean asked, leaning over and kissing Draco's nose.

"The _heat_," Draco said, bringing a hand up to trace Dean's lips. "So how about a cool shower so that I can snog you without melting."

"All right," he agreed, running his fingers through the mess on Draco's pelvis and down to the cum on his thighs. "Let's go get cleaned up."


End file.
